Alpha and omega the true story!
by SexLover5483
Summary: Humphrey stumbles upon the most beautiful wolf ever. Will she love him back. What will happen. And where will this story take them. An exciting romance between the two wolves and how they came to be mates.
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey's pov:

My families gone and all I have is this scent trail of a family that came by. All of a sudden I saw them 2 adults and 2 kids. I ran up to them and realized the 2 pups were about my age except one seemed younger and both of them were female. "Hi my name is Humphrey and I'm lost " I whimpered.

"I'm Kate and this is my family" Kate said "What are you doing here"

I thought about telling them how I came to be here but then Kate's dad started talking.

"Hi Humphrey my name is Winston and I'm the pack leader here" He said.

I couldn't believe I was talking to the pack leaders "Hi I'm Humphrey and I'm an omega. My territory was destroyed by humans about a week ago killing everyone but me."

Kate's pov:

I couldn't believe I was talking to the cutest omega ever. Although he looked like an alpha. "Hey so if your an omega than why do you have the body of an alpha?"

"Well you see my mother and father were both alphas and pack leaders so I grew up well and strong and technically I'm part alpha part omega." Humphrey the adorable wolf said.

Wow he is so hot and smart I thought. "Wow you're so hoooott!" I swooned.

Humphrey's pov:

I couldn't help blushing. Then the mother and father were both glaring at me. "I'm sorry if I do something wrong?" I said.

"You are welcome to come stay with us" Kate swooned.

Winston and her mom both went off and mumbled while I sat there blushing and thinking about how pretty Kate is. "You know you're very beautiful too Kate and thank you for inviting me to stay at your place but it seem your folks don't exactly like me." I said.

Kate blushed and ran over to her parents to talk to them. All of a sudden there was an argument between the parents and then Kate's mom who apparently was named Eve came over and said "If you try anything with my daughter I will personally rip out your throat you got that?"

Kate's pov:

Oh my gosh my mom is so embarrassing but at least I get to sleep with Humphrey." You are so sleeping next to me." I said as Humphrey blushed. We got to our den ate the caribou my dad caught and then Humphrey lad down and fell asleep so I curled up next to him and felt his arm go around my shoulders and felt something poking my back when I looked I blushed and immediately tried to go to sleep.


	2. River incident

Humphrey's pov:

I woke up with Kate pushed against my chest and my arm around her. I immediately started to blush. I sat there for about 5 minutes but felt Kate starting to wake up. " Hey Humphrey how did you sleep last night?" Kate said.

"Great how about you" I asked.

"Good although you're kinda stinky so how about I show you to the river for a bath." Kate said.

I smelt my self and couldn't help but gag Kate giggled at that. "Sure why not".

Kate's pov:

Humphrey was adorable when he gagged although he did stink. As we got to the river I got an idea. "Hey Humphrey what's that?" I said pointing at nothing imperticular.

"What's what?" He said as I pushed him into the water. "Aahhh. What was that for?"

I giggled "you smelled so bad."

"Oh yeah well how about this?" He said as he pulled me into the water by my leg.

"You are so going to get it for that" I yelped. We splashed each other for about 20 minutes before deciding to go ashore. I laid down and Humphrey laid down near me so I scooted closer to get warmer. He put his arm around me and we cuddled just like last night as he pulled me in I felt something poking my backside. I blushed ferociously and so did Humphrey.

"Ssssor didn't mean to." Humphrey stuttered.

" it's ok I think it's kinda hot." I said.

Humphrey seemed to perk up at that. "You do?"

" yeah totally. Can I touch it?" I asked

Humphrey blushed again. "You mean my thing?"

"Yes of course I mean your thing" I said.

" oh uh ok sure." Humphrey said shyly.

I grinned. Then I bent down and started to lick his cock. He shuddered and it started to grow. All I could do was stare transfixed at it. "It's so beautiful." I said

Humphrey's pov:

I couldn't believe it Kate's parents were going to kill me. But at the same time it felt so good. "Are you sure this is ok?" Humphrey said.

"Yes but I guess we can stop for now." Kate pouted. Kate looked very upset. "For now that is!" Kate said slyly.

"O-o-ok yeah sure." Humphrey mumbled. Wow she is so hot. "You know we should go back."

"Yeah I guess." Kate announced.

Kate's pov:

We got back to my cave and my mom leaped on Humphrey with her teeth at his throat. "What did you do to my daughter I can smell ecstasy all over you 2?" Eve growled.

"Moooomm stop we didn't do anything." I yelled.

" then what's that smell?" Eve said accusingly.

"I might have excited Humphrey's cock a little. But it was all me not him. Don't kick him out please please please. Just punish me not him he's my friend and he needs us." I whimpered.

I really hope she lets him stay. "Fine but only if you promise not to do that ever again." Winston grumbles.

"Fiiiiine. Only if he gets to stay." I whined.

"I guess but he has to behave as well." Winston said.

"Yes sir. I am so sorry it was an accident." Humphrey said.

Eve's pov:

I couldn't believe my daughter did that it was so immature. How can she justify and how can Winston let that omega stay in our cave. "So Humphrey are you an omega or an alpha?" I said hotly.

"Moooom. That's none of our business." Kate screeched.

"Oh no Kate it's ok. I'm actually both but I guess I'm more alpha I mean I was enough of an alpha to be next in line for leader in my last pack." Humphrey announced.

So he's an alpha. "So your going to alpha school with Kate next week?" I questioned.

"Yeah sure sounds fun." Humphrey announced.

"Hey so it's bedtime. I'm going to sleep." Humphrey said.

Kate's pov:

Humphrey laid down and I curled up next to him. He put his arm around me and this time when I felt the poking at my butt I just rubbed against until I fell asleep.

 **Hey guys so I need some names for the next chapter I need a few friends and a love interest for Humphrey other than Kate just to spice some things up a bit. Thanks for reading guys hope you like it.**


	3. The sleepover

**Sorry it's taken so long guys but I've been caught up with school, track and cheerleader tryouts for next year I'll try to be more active. Again sorry. Juicy lemon in this chapter.**

Kate's pov:

I woke up curled against Humphrey. I looked up and saw Humphrey looking at me. "How long have you been starring at me?" I asked.

"Not that long. Only 5-10 minutes." Humphrey answered. I was just about to contradict him and tell him that 5-10 minutes actually was a long time when my dad walked in and interrupted my train of thought.

"Good you 2 are awake. Humphrey it's time for you to go find a cave of you own." Winston said.

"Cool maybe we can find one close by so that we can hang out or even have sleepovers." Humphrey said excitedly. My dad did not look happy about that.

After we ate breakfast we set off to look for a cave for Humphrey. Along the way we ran into some of my friends. "Hey Kate hows it going? Who's the cute new guy?" Angela asked. Humphrey blushed and that kinda pissed me off but how could I get mad its not like we're mating or even dating.

So I introduced them all. "Humphrey this is Hunter, Angela, Blazer, and Vixen. Guys this is Humphrey."

"Hey Humphrey. When did you get here?" Hunter asked.

"I got here about 2 nights ago. I've been hanging out over at Kate's families cave. Well except for yesterday when Kate showed me to the river for a bath." After Humphrey said that last part he blushed redder than a tomato.

Everyone started giggling when they saw Humphrey blushing except for Humphrey and I. When they saw I was also blushing they laughed even harder. "What did you 2 do at the river that has you both blushing worse than Hunter when he accidentally runs into some one?" Angela asked slyly.

"Nothing!" Humphrey and I both screeched at the same time.

"Hey guys wanna help us find a cave for Humphrey?" I asked while trying to change the subject.

Humphrey's pov:

After everybody agreed to help us find a cave for me we headed off. After about 2 hours we found one that didn't have any other scent in it. "This is perfect. thanks for the help guys." I said.

"Ah no problem man." Hunter said.

"See ya guys I'm heading home to my cave." said Angela. "bye cutie." Angela said to me. I couldn't help but blush. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kate glaring and then she saw me looking and stopped right away.

"Well bye we are going home." Hunter, Blazer, and Vixen all said.

"So looks like it's just you and me huh?" Kate said.

"Yeah I guess so. Hey do you want to go ask your parents if you can stay over here?" I inquired. She seemed to perk up at that.

Kate's pov:

On our way over to my parents cave I couldn't keep my excitement hidden much longer. "Hey mom dad can I sleep over at humphreys tonight? Pretty pretty pretty please." I begged.

"Kate stop begging you're acting like an omega it's not good for your image. And anyways where is your sister lily going to go?" Eve said.

"She can stay at a friends cave right? That way we both get to have fun at a friends cave." I said

"Fine Kate go have fun. Humphrey come here real fast." Winston said. "Kate you go over to Humphrey's cave and wait there."

Humphrey's pov:

"Yes sir what's wrong?" I said.

"You touch her and your dead." Winston said.

"Yes sir. I completely understand sir." I said.

"good now go have fun." Winston said while smiling.

Kate's pov:

when I got to Humphrey's cave I relaxed and was starting to fall asleep when Humphrey came in dragging half a caribou. "May I ask where you got that?" I said.

"from your parents." Humphrey said. While we ate Humphrey and I seemed to be getting closer together and I couldn't tell if it was me scooting to him or him scooting to me. Then I saw we were both eating last bite of caribou and before I could pull up our lips were touching. "W-w-w-wow that was amazing." I stammered.

"y-y-y-yeah it was." Humphrey stammered but at the same time he blushed and looked away like he was ashamed of himself.

"what's wrong Humphrey?" I asked. But then I saw it. He was rock hard between his legs.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Humphrey said quickly that's when I got an idea.

"Oh really it doesn't look like nothing in fact it looks like a whole big something." I flirted as I slowly walked towards making him go flat on his back.

"K-k-k-kate what are you doing?" Humphrey said with mixed excitement and fear.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I mocked as I slowly took his cock in mouth and licked. All of a sudden it seemed to grow even bigger.

"Kate we can't do this. I promised your dad I wouldn't." Humphrey said. Then he shuddered and came all over my snout face and tounge. I slowly licked it off and then cleaned his tip the whole time looking at him under my eyelashes.

"You taste delicious." I stated matter of factly. "And you might have promised my parents but I didn't." I said as I slowly moved my opening in front of his cock. I slowly sat down and then rose and kept repeating the process until I had his knot deep inside me. I started moaning and so did he. So I kissed him and put my tounge in his mouth to shut us both up.

"On second thought I might have to disobey your dad now that we'll be tied until my erection goes away." Humphrey said as he slowly reversed the roles so that he was on top of me. He started pumping his legs moving back and forth in and out.

"oh god Humphrey cum inside me." I moaned. When he heard that he started pumping faster and faster and then I erupted all over his cock making it easier for him to go faster still. He kept going and going while I moaned then all of a sudden he trusted as deep as he possibly could and filled my womb with his cum.

Humphrey's pov:

at first it was rough and there was a small resistance almost like a wall but then I pushed through and just kept going. It wasn't until I noticed the blood mixed with or sperm and cum that I realized we had taken each others virginity. "Wow we just took each other's virginity." I said.

"yeah and it felt great." Kate moaned. "Want to do it again?"

"yeah sure. Why not?" I said. So since we were still tied I started pumping as I sped up I realized that Kate had passed out from exhaustion. So I laid down on top of her and started to fall asleep I mean after all we could deal with this in the morning.

 **hey guys hope you liked it. If you didn't then well that's your loss. Please review.**


	4. The death of Humphrey!

**Here you go the big parents find out chapter.**

Humphrey's pov:

Kate and I both woke up at the same time. I only know this because as I was waking up late tried to get up but her head smacked mine. "Hello gorgeous." I said.

"Well hello Humphrey. Sorry for falling asleep right in the middle of our session or what ever that was last night. Do you want to finish or what do you want to do?" Kate asked.

"No I think we need to get cleaned up so your mom doesn't smell sex on us us right once we walk in. After all she will most likely smell the fact that you lost your virginity so young and to me none the less." I said as I slowly pulled out of her pussy.

"Ok. I guess that makes sense." Kate pouted.

"Hey maybe some other time. Ok?" I said reassuringly. "If I live to see the end of the day. That is."

when we got to the river for a bath Hunter was already there. He took one whiff of us and his jaw dropped. "You guys had sex!" Hunter basically screamed. Kate and I both blushed.

"Yeah so what if we did." I said trying not to stutter.

"So what really so what! Humphrey your dead beanie her parents are going to eat you alive. Literally." Hunter said.

"Oh that's ok. I will figure some way out of that." I said. Hunter just walked off shaking his head and grumbling. After we took our bath we headed over to Kate's cave. Before I even stepped through the opening of the cave I had two wolf snouts at throat.

"You promised Humphrey." Winston growled.

"How dare you do that to our daughter you dirty omega." Eve growled. That's when Kate jumped in.

"First of all hes an alpha. Second of all Mom and Dad it's not his fault its mine." Late explained.

"How could it possibly be your fault?" Winston asked confused. So Kate explained every detail of how it started.

"Well we were eating that caribou half you gave us and as we were getting to the last bite we kissed because we were both eating it. Then Humphrey jumped away and said he couldn't because he promise you guys he wouldn't. But I saw he had an erection between his legs and started stalking towards him causing him to go backwards. Well he fell on his back and before he could do anything i had his cock in my mouth and was licking it. The whole time he kept protesting about how we shouldn't be doing it and how he promised you guys he wouldn't. Then when he came I just wanted him. So i climbed on top of him and shoved his cock so deep into my opening that his knot went in. So he still kept saying it was wrong but then realized that he couldn't not do it now that his knot was inside and we were tied. So instead of having you guys walk into his cave with us tied because he refused to disobey you. He fucked so we could become untied and then we came over here after a bath." Kate explained.

Winston and Eve both stepped off me. "Is this true Humphrey? And don't you dare lie to me." Winston asked.

I looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean for it to happen." I said.

Then something unexpected happened Winston smiled and said. "Well I do agree that if we came in on you two tied I would have killed you before you could do anything. But I respect the fact that you tried to follow my orders."

"Now as for you young lady you are in big trouble." Eve said.

"Miss please don't punish Kate I will take her punishment for her." I begged.

This seemed to make Eve smile. "Oh you will both be punished because I am banning you two from seeing each other till further notice." Eve said.

"But Mom how do you expect me to stay away from him if I love him more than anything else in the world." Kate whined then clapped her paws over her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she had just said.

I started backing away while blushing horribly and when Kate saw why I was blushing she blushed even worse.

"Humphrey are you okay." Winston asked then he two saw the boner between my legs. "Oh okay never mind I understand.

"I'm sorry. I'm lost whats wrong?" Then she saw it and pounced on me. But when she pounced the tip pushed into her opening and she stopped. She blushed like crazy then slowly stood up an sat down next to Winston. Winston and Kate who both just saw what happened sat there with their mouths open.

"I'm so sorry. I'll just leave now." I said as I got up and ran all the way back t my cave. I curled up into a ball and hid from pure shame.

Kate's pov:

Wow I couldn't believe that Humphrey almost got tied to my mom. "Uh mom can I go see if Humphrey's okay." I asked.

"Huh uh yeah sure. whatever go ahead." Eve said while still blushing.

I ran as fast as I could to Humphrey's cave. I saw him curled up on the ground. "Hey Humphrey are you feeling okay?" I said.

"What are you doing here. I can't break another promise to your parents not if I want to be with you some day." As Humphrey said this he clapped his paws on his snout. "Sorry. I didn't mean to - uh - oh who am I kidding I'm not sorry. Kate I love you. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes yes I will." I said happily. I ran back home to my cave and found my parent tied. "EEEwwww." I said.

"OH uh hi sweetie. Why are you home so early?" Winston said.

"I was coming home to tell you I am going on a date with Humphrey tonight." I said.

"Oh ok. Send him over here in 5 minutes." Eve said.

I ran to Humphrey's cave as fast as I could. "Ew Ew Ew. Oh my gosh. You will never believe what I just found." I said.

"What did you just find?" Humphrey asked intrigued.

"I just walked in on my parents tied." I explained.

"Ew Ew Ew. That is very gross." Humphrey said laughing.

"I know right?" I said laughing right along with him. "Oh yeah. So my parents want you there in oh 5 minutes from 4 minutes ago." I said.

"What. okay see ya at the river in 20 minutes. bye." Humphrey said while kissing me.

I ran to the river to get ready for Humphrey.

Humphrey's pov:

After I kissed Kate I ran to her parents cave. "Hello sir. I was told you wanted me." I said.

"Yes I want to make my self perfectly clear. You can fuck, you can kiss, you can even date, but if you hurt my daughter I will kill you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Winston said.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "Y-y-y-yes sir. Just quick question is Eve ok with this?" I asked.

"Yes I am. But I stand on the same grounds as Winston. If you hurt her you are dead." Eve said.

"Yes mam I understand." I said.

"Good now go have fun on your date." Eve said while smiling.

"I will. Quick question. Can Kate sleep over at my cave again? Please." I begged.

"Fine. Just stop begging you want to go to alpha school then stop." Eve said.

"Yes mam. I understand. Bye." I said.

"Good bye." Eve and Winston said.

I ran off to the river to meet Kate.

 **Hey guys sorry for the cliff hanger I will finish the date next chapter.**


	5. The best news!

Kate's pov:

Humphrey ran towards me and so I pulled out the caribou that I caught. "Hey Humphrey. What did my parents say?"

"They said we could fuck, date, and kiss just as long as I don't hurt you. Isn't that great?" Humphrey said. I could see him getting an erection already so I ran up to him and just kissed him. Then I pushed him on his back and slid his member deep into my pussy. I kept pushing until we were tied.

"Is this what you were talking about?" I said. Humphrey started moaning loudly.

"Oh yeah. That is what I was talking about." Humphrey announced.

"I know. I know baby. I love you so much." I moaned so loudly that Humphrey had to kiss me to keep me quiet.

"How about we finish up real fast and then head back home to your cave." I said.

"ok. Sounds like a deal." Humphrey said. Humphrey started pounding faster and just kept getting faster until we both could barely hold any more. Humphrey buried himself deep inside me and we both chummed all over each other. "You know if you just hold on to stomach the we can stay tied and I can walk us back." Humphrey said.

"Cool. I love the sound of that." I said exhausted. I reached my arms and legs around him and then he stood up and started walking back to his cave. He had to stop and rest a couple times but by the time we were back in his cave his erection was still hard on. "Are you ready for twice in one night?" I asked devilishly.

"I want to go until I've passed out from pure exhaustion." Humphrey said.

Eve's pov:

I couldn't believe it when we got to the river to send the pups to bed they were already gone. Winston had been the first to notice the uneaten caribou and then I noticed the smell of fresh sex. Now we have to go check Humphrey's cave to be sure they weren't taken. "Winston do you think they will be ok?" I asked.

"I have no idea honey. But here comes Humphrey's cave now." Winston announced.

As we came up to it we heard loud panting. We came to the mouth of the cave and saw Humphrey just walking in with Kate still tied to him holding on to his stomache. Then when Humphrey laid down exhausted Kate started working his boner while deeply kissing him. "Hey kids how are you!" Interrupted.

They both jumped and tried to stand but yelped in pain because they were still tied. "Hey mom what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

"Well your father and I got worried when we saw a full caribou sitting out. Then when we saw you and Humphrey walking in to his cave we knew you were ok." I explained.

"Wait you mean you saw everything that happened since we came inside Humphrey's cave?" Kate asked scared.

"Oh calm down. We said it was ok so it's o. Just have fun. And try to remember it's harder to untie each time because once your vagina takes the shape of his cock you are going to have to wait for his cock to fully shrink before you get off." I said.

"Oh gods mom. Please just leave. Please." Kate begged. "Also can I spend the night at Humphrey's?"

"We already told Humphrey you could. Bye now." Winston announced. We walked back to our cave and I saw his cock poking out of its sheath so I hopped on him and worked him all night long.

Humphrey's pov:

Kate and I ran at each other as soon as her mother and father left. "I am going to ride you till your balls fall off!" Kate said to me.

"That sounds so hot." I announced. I climbed behind Kate and inserted myself before my erection even took full effect.

 **sorry I haven't been posting I just have a lot to deal with. There is finals and shit happening this month. I will be trying to post more often though.**


	6. The Game

**Hey guys first of all I'm sorry I haven't been posting lately. I've been busy with my other story. As well as trying to come up with more to use in the story. So if you have any ideas you want me to add to the story or even if there is a certain lemon pair up you want to see just let me know in the review section. Second I am so sorry about that last chapter I was trying out something new but it doesn't seem like any one liked it so that chapter was deleted. Hope you like this story better.**

Humphrey's Pov:

I woke up at the same time as Kate. They were both covered in sperm and vaginal juices. "Hey babe. Good morning" I said casually.

"Good morning." Kate answered. "Babe? Seriously?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd try it out. Do you like it?" I answered. She seemed to think for a second and then said.

"Yeah sure. I like it. Just watch it around my parents." Kate agreed.

"No problem." I answered knowing she was right. "Want me to walk you over to your cave to talk to your parents?" I asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you could just say good morning. I mean they are your parents." I answered.

"Yeah ok. But we should clean up first." Kate agreed.

"Well duh. I didn't mean we should go over there looking like we had sex all night." I said. "Even if that's exactly what happened." I said slyly. Kate grinned and laughed.

"Yeah. That might not be the smartest thing we could do." Kate giggle while blushing.

"Yeah but it would be the sexiest thing you could do." I said coyly. Kate's blush deepened with my compliment.

"You know. We actually could do it. Just to see what they do." Kate said with a smile on her face.

"Ok. Let's do it." I answered. So, we just headed over to her parent's cave. Along the way everyone took one look and sniff. They just moved out of our way and looked aghast that we were so young. When we got to her parents cave her mom took one sniff and her face blanked of all thought and expression.

"HUMPHREY!" Eve yelled. I got so scared I almost bolted but, Kate got behind me and pushed me forward.

"WHY THE FUCK. Do you two smell like fuckin' sex and copulation?" Winston asked like he was restraining himself.

"Weellllll, we didn't clean up after last night's sex fest. We both just came right over to say good morning. Figured it was the appropriate thing to do." Kate explained. That seemed to piss Kate's mom off even more.

"THE APPROPRIATE THING TO DO! YOU THINK THAT WAS THE APPROPRIATE THING TO DO! Not I don't know, maybe wash first and then come say good morning. That would have been the appropriate thing to do." Eve grouched.

"Ok. Fine then come on Humphrey lets go wash up." Kate said.

"No, no, no you're both already here you might as well just stay." Winston said upset. "Just don't let us in on the details we are just fine."

"You sure. Because Humphrey and I created a new game that you and mom might like." Kate said.

"Maybe after breakfast when Lilly's not here babe." I said.

Kate's Pov:

Everyone ate breakfast so slowly I couldn't wait to show mom our new game. Finally we all finished and Lily went off to play with her friends.

And then Humphrey and I started to explain our game.

 **HA thought I was going to explain the game didn't ya. Please review I need new ideas for next chapter and for future lemons. I can start a poll if needed to as well.**


End file.
